Las alas de mi corazón
by Nadeshiko miko
Summary: Él oculta el secreto de su amor creyéndose indigno de ella, pero puede que un beso cambie su parecer...[KenshinKaoru][OneShot]


**Las alas de mi corazón**

_Nadeshiko miko_

Te observó mientrás juegas con las pequeñas Ayame y Suzume. Siempre, cuando estas distraida, me dedicó a contemplarte. Y es que tú, tan joven y hermosa, te has clavado en mi corazón y no te puedo quitar de ahí. Desde que te conocí mi vida cambió, pusiste color en donde sólo había oscuridad, pusiste amor en donde había desolación. Eres la luz que me ilumina el camino de la vida, la que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante. Te admiró, por ser tan fuerte e inocente, por ser tan buena que te preocupas más por los demás que por ti misma. Te amo, simplemente por lo que eres y por lo que haces que sea. Escuchó el suave sonido de tus risas, si supiese lo felíz que me hace verte tan contenta. Si supieses lo que me duele este amor que llevo guardando tanto tiempo... Pero es que tengo tanto miedo de que me rechases, sé que no soy digno de ti, y que te mereces alguien mejor, alguien que sea tan puro como tú.

Que duro es amar a alguien y saber que nunca podrá ser tuyo. Pero¿ sabes?, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, jamás me separaré de ti, disfrutaré cada doloroso y hermoso minuto que esté contigo. Tus ojos se posan en los míos, y me sonrojó al verme descubierto, tú, sin embargo, me sonries. Esa sonrisa que tanto amo. Apartó mi mirada de ti y suspiró. La opresión en mi pecho cada vez crece más y duelen más que cien apuñaladas. Supongo que nací para sufrir, en mi vida sólo ha habido desgracias, y aunque te me pusieron en mi camino, esto es como una dolorosa tortura. Tenerte cerca y no poder hacer nada, simplemente comportarme como un amigo, amándote en silencio, deseando abrazarte, besarte, amarte... Pero debo contenerme, no te merezco, no quiero sufrir otra vez...

Una vez me atreví a amar, a pensar que era digno de amar y ser amado y me arrebataron ese amor de la forma más cruel posible. No quiero volver a pasar por eso, no quiero alcanzar el cielo y luego caer en el infierno. Estar contigo para que después, por alguna razón, te alejes de mí...No, no quiero ni pensarlo, no podría soportarlo. No podría vivir sin ti..Sé que soy un cobarde pero no puedo evitarlo, te amo demasiado. Prefiero mil veces estar como estoy, sufrinedo en silencio por un amor que nunca podría ser, que ha estar contigo y luego perderte. Conmigo correrás peligro, mis enemigos ya te ven como una manera de hacerme daño, saben que eres mi punto débil, contra más si eres mi esposa. Sonrió burlándome de mí mismo. Tú nunca quedrías ser la esposa de un ex-asesino, de un vagabundo que no tiene nada para darte, sólo su amor...Pero,¿ eso te basta?. No, claro que no, tú mereces mucho más.

Intento luchar con este amor, te lo juro, intento no hacerme esperanzar, falsas ilusiones de que tú y yo podremos estar juntos y alcanzar la felicidad que tanto anhelo. Pero por más que intento no puedo dejar de amarte, dejar de acariciar la idea de estar junto a ti, de formar una familia. Es tan desesperante, tan frustrante, a veces siento que me asfiio, que el nudo en mi garganta no me deja respirar bien, otras m siento afortunado de haberte conocido y de tenerte cerca de mí.. Mi cabeza dice que lo mejor sería irme, dejarte que seas felíz con otro hombre y que puedas formar tu propia familia, pero soy tan egoísta que no puedo, no quiero que seas de otro hombre ni no volver a verte. ¿ Quién me entiende?. Tengo miedo de no tenerte y a la vez de tenerte. ¿ Crees qué alguna vez vencere mi inseguridad y podré darle alas a mi corazón, decirte lo que siento¿ o tal vez sea mejor que se las corte de una vez?. Dime, mi amor¿ qué debo hacer?. Si tan solo supiera que me correspondes eso me daría la fuerza que necesito..

- Kenshin, vamos - tu voz me saca de mis pensamientos, estas enfrente mía, mirándome con tus hermosos ojos záfiros y teniéndome la mano - Es hora de comer - agarró la mano que me tiendes y me levantó. Estas tan calentita... Nos quedamos mirando un buen rato, tus ojos brillan de emoción y un sonrojo aparece en tus mejillas. Te vez tan linda.. Te sueltas de mi mano y subes el pequeño escalón - voy a preparar la mesa - te dispones a irte pero de pronto te vuelves hacía mí y juntas tus labios con los míos. Abro los ojos sorprendido, mi corazón late con fuerza y rápidamente te apartas con una sonrisita en tus labios, te vas corriendo por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina. Aquel simple roce había tenido el efecto en mí de un rayo, sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza y sonreí. Puede que mi corazón merezca tener alas para amarte...

**Fin

* * *

**

Aquí os dejo un pequeño OneShot de esta parejita tan linda. Me inspiré escuchando la canción de Jerry rivera, llamada igual que este OneShot. Ya sabeis, críticas o cualquier comentario será bien recibido y me hará inmensamente felíz!


End file.
